Historia de un amor difícil
by Patricia y Aylin
Summary: Puedes estar allí siempre para la persona a quien amas y es muy probable que nunca te vea o sepa lo que sientes, hasta cuando te alejas de su lado y se dé cuenta de cuanta falta le haces.


**Historia de un amor difícil.**

_**Puedes estar allí siempre para la persona a quien amas y es muy probable que nunca te vea o sepa lo que sientes, hasta cuando te alejas de su lado y se dé cuenta de cuanta falta le haces.**_

**.**

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, soy una simple estudiante de secundaria, o por lo menos lo era vivo en un templo antiguo con mi madre, mi hermano menor y a bueno, mi padre murió cuando era más pequeña, no tengo muchos amigos solamente tres amigas que han estado conmigo desde la primaria, no tengo novio, de echo dudo que tenga un admirador secreto como dicen mis amigas, mi madre dice que algún día conoceré al hombre de mi vida y se enamorará de mi al momento de verme, según ella como no podría si soy la chica perfectas… madres para ellas sus hijos nunca serán poco agraciados.

Hoy como siempre voy retrasada al colegio, pero hoy más es mi cumpleaños número 15 y todos en casa me querían felicitar y mi abuelo quería ponerme una serie de "resguardos", para ser sincera no iba a ir a clases, pero hay un examen muy importante así que no podía faltar. Al regresar a casa no entre de inmediato algo en el templo donde hay un pozo antiguo me llama la atención, siempre he sido curiosa así que no me resistí y acudí a aquel lugar, una corriente de aire fría en el pequeño lugar hizo tiritar mi cuerpo y me abrace a mí misma, la situación me asusto un tanto y decidí salir cosa que no sucedió, algo me tomo por la espalda y me arrastro dentro de aquel pozo.

Al salir de aquel lugar no veo las paredes, solo un claro en un verde bosque, pensé que soñaba caminé un tramo en el bosque, desde lejos veo algo rojo, ahora que estoy cerca puedo ver que es un muchacho muy extraño de cabellos blancos y orejas de perro, parece un closplayer y está dormido, quién diría que este día pasaría algo tan extraño, me quede a su lado pero nada parece despertarlo tiene una flecha en el pecho pero respira tranquilo, se ve muy guapo… qué estoy pensando, sacudo mi cabeza y halé de aquella flecha de madera, el despierta, empuña mi mano y me grita el nombre de una mujer y habla de cosas que no entiendo, creo que me confunde con alguien y ya me está asustando, su puño aprieta fuertemente mi muñeca, me lastima.

Eses fue mi inicio en el sengoku, ahora estoy sentada frente a una humilde fogata que da luz y calidez a mi cuerpo en esta noche fría, recordando aquello que cambio mi vida por completo, desde aquí veo a mis amigos de este tiempo la exterminadora, el monje, el pequeño zorro y la gata respirar apaciblemente, he vivido tantas cosas al lado de ellos, miro hacia una rama del árbol que está próximo a nosotros y gracias a que la luna está clara puedo ver perfectamente la figura de aquel que me flecho al instante que vi sus ojos dorados frente a mí, el Hanyo, hijo un inu-yokay y de una princesa, seres de distinta raza que se amaron y tuvieron un hijo hibrido, en este tiempo donde hay guerra entre humanos y yokays por territorio, poder y para proteger a la descendencia de sus respectivas razas; ese que ahora veo en la rama de aquel árbol que no pertenece a algún lugar en especifico es el amor de mi vida, solo por el estoy en este lugar, pero él no me ve, no me escucha, no me siente, contrario a lo que dijo mi madre que cuando él me viese me amaría, mas él ama a otra mujer, su nombre retumba en mi cabeza desde que lo desperté de aquél largo sueño de 50 años.

La sacerdotisa lo quiere junto a ella, pero en el otro mundo… en el mundo de los muertos, una bruja la revivió con barro y fragmentos de sus huesos, así regresó a la vida, pero gélida y calculadora, en ella no hay aquel amor verdadero que tenía antes de morir a causa de las trampa que les puso aquel miserable ser al no tener el amor de la sacerdotisa. A esta fecha no sé cómo hacerle ver al hanyo, el amor tan grande que siento por él, que me lastima, cada vez que se va con ella y regresa cabizbajo y herido por ella, luego me rechaza y me lastima mucho más, nuestros amigos me apoyan y tratan de reconfortar, así que finjo estar mejor para seguir con la búsqueda de aquellos fragmentos… ¿qué pasará cuando reunamos toda la perla?, acaso él pedirá ser humano y así vivir con esa mujer; no saben cómo se me revuelve el estómago cuando me dicen que soy la reencarnación de aquella mujer, la he visto a los ojos y no veo nada en ella, como si estuviera vacía como un jarrón.

El tiempo seguía pasando regresaba de vez en cuando a mi época para ir al colegio no sé cómo he pasado al siguiente año, creo que ha sido un verdadero milagro, es lo único que me alegra en esta primavera, me encuentro en la aldea de la anciana, Shippo, juega con los lápices de colores, Miroku y Sango fueron por provisiones e Inuyasha… no está, pero mi pecho se compunge, tanto que siento que no puedo respirar sé que está con ella, pongo mis manos en el pecho para tratar de aliviar mi dolor y no puedo seguir así, moriré quien diría que alguien con una complexión como la mía no ha muerto por el ataque de un yokay, pero siento que moriré por un amor no correspondido que me lastima cada día, no puedo contenerlo y las lagrimas caen por mi rostro la impotencia me está matando, la tristeza me está consumiendo, no puedo fingir ser apática a mi situación, ya no más… ya tome una decisión, ya no pondré a nadie antes que a mí, no resistiré más en este lugar, quiero a mi madre junto a mí, que me diga que todo estará bien y que todo regresará a la normalidad.

Cuando regresan el monje y la exterminadora me despido de todos y ellos entienden mi decisión les dejo una foto que tome de todos en grupo para que me recuerden, trato de verme lo más positiva que puedo, así desciendo por aquel viejo pozo, voy a casa. Han pasado los meses y he adelgazado mucho casi no como, la tristeza no me lo permite, cualquiera me llamaría tonta, que él no lo vale, pero el saber que encontraste el amor de tu vida y se te fue de las manos porque no fuiste lo suficiente buena para luchar por su corazón eso duele, por mi cabeza pasan pensamientos como… ¿soy tan poca mujer?... ¿qué no hice bien?... ¿por qué nunca me vio, nunca le importe acaso? Cada pregunta era dolorosa y el imaginar la respuesta me asfixiaba una vez más, hace 5 meses ya desde que regrese del sengoku. Estudiar se me hace difícil mis notas han bajado mucho, incluso llamaron a mi madre del colegio para saber qué me pasa si es alguna otra enfermedad grave, pues me ven pálida cual papel, con ojeras grises que hacen lucir más demacrado a mi rostro.

Durante este tiempo en la otra época han seguido con la búsqueda de los fragmentos, ahora un poco más difícil, Inuyasha me llama y pregunta mientras pelea- ¿dónde está el fragmento?- mas la respuesta nunca llega, el no me escucha y nota la ausencia de mi voz con una respuesta, dice tonterías y el "¡ABAJO!" nunca llega para él, le extraña el no azotar contra el piso, cuando salen heridos ve a la exterminadora curar al monje y él se da cuenta que no está mi cuidado, mi suave tacto al curarlo, mi sonrisa que le decía que todo iba a estar bien y mis ojos que le decían cuanto lo quería, su rostro se ensombreció por primera vez se tomo el tiempo de pensar en mi de esa forma, se dio cuenta de lo que sufrí estando de su lado, pero tan distante que siempre lo esperé sin recibir nada, que fue un tonto al pensar que me fui por caprichosa y ahora en él se cayó un telón donde vio todo lo que padecí por su rechazo e indiferencia, él sabía que no regresaría por mi cuenta como las otras veces, eso no pasaría está vez, estuvo en trance recordando todo lo que yo era capaz de hacer por él, los demás lo llamaban, pero no salía de sus pensamientos, ante ellos era como una estatua, al fin reacciona, se levanta velozmente y corre lejos de allí, corre como si detrás de él se derrumbara todo, esquiva los troncos de los árboles hasta llegar a aquel claro donde se encuentra el pozo, pero no puede ver al otro lado como cada vez que iba a regañadientes por Kagome, la entrada estaba sellada.

La venda que antes cubría sus ojos no estaba y su corazón ahora admitía lo que sentía por la chica del futuro, como no lo vio antes, ella formaba parte de su futuro mientras que Kikyo, era parte de un pasado al que él se aferraba estúpidamente, de sus ojos rodaron lagrimas grandes de dolor, el tiempo pasaba e Inuyasha iba casi siempre al pozo sin ver nada del otro lado, internamente sabia que se lo marcía. Hoy es nuevamente mi aniversario de cumpleaños 17 y hoy por primera vez en mucho tiempo quise ir al pozo aunque ahora estoy mucho mejor el venir a este lugar me hace recordar los bosques, la aldea, mis amigos, las aventuras que viví y a él aún lo amo no sé porque he rechazado a los chicos más guapos del colegio esperándolo a él tontamente, otra vez pesan mis ojos llenos de lagrimas a punto de salir y se derraman dentro de aquel abismo sin control una vez más.

Gotas que salen hacia el cielo son vistas por el hanyo justo antes de retirarse de aquel lugar, tomo una en su mano sin duda sabia de quién eran esas lagrimas. Kagome, arroja un clavel rojo dentro de aquel lugar como despedida y da media vuelta, pero es sujetada por los hombros y aprisionada, aún de espaldas vio un hilo largo de color blanco tan bello como siempre, que incluso estando en un lugar oscuro brillaba, entonces escucho aquel susurro, era apenas audible pero retumbo en aquel pequeño santuario, era… ¿él? Llamándome por mi nombre, mi corazón se aceleró y rompí en llanto, me giró sobre mis talones y quedo frente a mí, me miraba de arriba abajo como si no lo creyera, pero aún con mi poca visión a causa de mis grandes lagrimas vi en el una mirada de angustia y sufrimiento, posó sus manos en mi rostro y trato de secar mi rostro de interminables lagrimas, lo vi mover sus labios, pero lo único que escucho es a mi nariz aguada y mis propios lamentos

-Perdóname Kagome- era lo que repetía una y otra vez, por fin calme mi llanto

-¿Qué haces aquí?- lo único que atine a decir

-Vine por ti- sus ojos se veían afligidos

-Acaso no pueden encontrar los fragmentos sin mis ojos- lo reprendí

-Yo no vine por esos estúpidos fragmentos… eso no me importa más… solo tú, fui un completo idiota y lo he pagado todo este tiempo lejos de ti- sus palabra me tenían atónita no quise interrumpir su dialogo.- he sufrido tu ausencia, intente venir tantas veces, pero el pozo estuvo cerrado hasta hoy que se abrió y no dude en venir por ti… Kagome, perdona que te diga esto hasta ahora… te amo quédate a mi lado si es que me consideras digno de ti.

-No sé qué decir- le respondo en verdad no sé qué hacer

-Solo acéptalo… creo que ya sufrieron mucho- mi madre entra al santuario, Inuyasha me mira atento aún con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del pozo.

-No quiero sufrir más- él se ve derrotado

-Lo lamento perdón por molestarte- mientras baja un escalón dentro de la poza, lo detengo tomando su mano

-No quiero sufrir más… estando lejos de ti tonto- con todas mis fuerzas lo halo hacia mí y lo abrazo mi madre sale del lugar dejándonos un momento solos

-feliz cumpleaños Kagome- me extiende la flor roja – si pretendías despedirte de mí con esta flor creo que no te resultó, tome nuevamente la flor y lo mire nuevamente –Nunca más te dejaré ir- me dijo con autoridad, luego me besó, otra vez me falto el aire, pero esta vez no por dolor sino por pura felicidad, creo que esta será el mejor regalo que recibiré en mi vida y no dejaré que se vaya nunca.

FIN.

Agradezco que hayas leído este one shot, espero haya podido transmitir el sentimiento de tristeza, no es que quiera que estés triste, todo lo contrario, sin más espero que te haya gustado este fic, me encantaría leer tu comentario y saber cómo me fue con esta historia corta. BYE =n_n=


End file.
